From Hogwarts to Camp Half-Blood
by I Am Sven Son of Boreas
Summary: Harry,Ron and Hermione is in Camp Half-Blood! My first fic please don't flame. I suck at summaries.T for my paranoia
1. Chapter 1

Harry

It was all Hermione's fault. Harry was studying with Ron alone at the Gryffindor common room when they heard a strange sound outside. He decided to ignore it. After a while,the sound came back. "Hey,Harry. You heard the sound too?",Ron whispered. "Yeah." "Oh. I thought I'm imagining it. Studying can do a lot of damage to your brain,you know." "Stop being stupid,Ron", Harry retorted. "Want to check it out? Or you are scared,Ron?" Harry challenged. "Uh.. Maybe later." They continued studying and ignored the sound that came at a few minutes interval. The sound got louder and Ron had had enough. "That's it. Whoever is making that sound is going to be Stupefied!",Ron yelled. "Shut up,Ron!",Harry hissed,"The others are asleep!". "Oh,and no cursing any person!" "Well,let's sneak out and find out who the bloody hell is it then!",Ron hissed back. So,together they sneaked out of the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry were scared half to death when someone pinched him and Ron. "How could this person sees us?",he wondered. Then,he realized he forgot to bring his invisibility cloak. Great. "Who the hell are you?" Ron hissed. "Seriously,Ron. Someone startled you in the middle of the night and all you ask is "who are you?" You should tackled the person to the ground,then ask." A girl's voice. Hermione. "But you're still not answering my question!" "Why am I still friends with you,Ron?" "It's Hermione,Ron." Harry said. "Oh. I knew that." "Yeah,sure. Anyway,Hermione,what are you doing here?",he asked. "Well,I heard a strange noise. Thought I might check it out." "Oh my gods,you heard it too?" Wait. Oh my gods? Where did that come from? "Yeah. Now let's go before we're caught". Hermione seemed to have not noticed walked for a while until Harry spotted something. It was a... thing. It was a figure of a woman,plump and short like a chicken and it has wings instead of hands. It flew off at the speed of light. "Come on,let's chase it!" Hermione ran out of sight. Harry sighed and signalled for Ron to follow her. Something tells him that this is going to be a long night.

Harry and Ron found Hermione at the entrance to the Forbidden Forest. "Uh..what are you doing?" "I'm trying to get into the forest. Did you not see the weird light over there?!",she snapped. Then she sped off in the direction of the light. Gods,it must be that time of the month. Wait. Gods? Note to self : Find out why the word "gods" has been popping into your head. "Wait,a weird light? Where?",Ron said. Harry sighed. "It's over there,Ron." "Oh." Harry sighed again. "Let's go,Ron."

The thing is, Harry felt compelled to the light. It was like the light was summoning him,willed him to come closer. It's so familiar. "Maybe it's a Patronus",he thought. He was snapped back to reality when he heard Hermione's scream. "Oh Styx,she's in trouble! Styx? Hermione may tell me what that meant..if we manages to find her", he thought. "Come on,Harry!" Ron yelled. Rom was running ahead of him. "Now why would he do that? I thought he hated Hermione." No time to think about that. Harry caught up with Ron and together,they reached the source of the first thing that he noticed that it wasn't a normal light. It was some sort of portal. The second thing was Hermione's scarf. So she has been through this portal. "Hermione!", Ron yelled at the portal. Is she safe? Well,there's only one way to find out. Harry jumped into the portal.

He was falling .Thank the gods,someone caught him before he hit tihe ground and break a few bones. "I thought boys were supposed to catch the girls,not the other way around.", Hermione joked and put me down. He laughed,not because the joke,but I was relieved to find Hermione. Alive. Seconds later,Ron dropped from a hole in the sky screaming bloody murder. So he jumped into the portal too. He lunged and caught him in time. "Oh,Harry. Thank you for saving me. How can I repay you with your heroic kindness?",Ron said. He must be traumatized. Harry threw him down and Ron yelled,"Ow! What was that for?!" And he's back to being Ron. "Nothing." "Nothing? Nothing?! You threw me on the hard ground for nothing?! Why you-" "Ron! Shut up!",Hermione interrupted. "He threw me and it hurts.",Ron whined. "Stop being a baby,Ron.",Harry said. He had registered a few facts such as they were on a hill , it was high noon and it was summer. Also they were not in Britain. They were in America. It seems like Hermione noticed this too. "Didn't you noticed anything weird,Ron?",she said. "Like what?" She sighed. Sometimes Harry wondered how Ron can be so dumb. "Like it's summer,and we're in America." Ron got up and looked around. "What?! How do we get here?" "The portal,Ron. Remember?",Hermione were interrupted by a yell,more like a battle cry."Hey! What are you doing here!" Uh-oh. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A/N:Hey! Thanks for your review, I have a few things to explain. First,I'm writing this on my phone. So no bold or italic. And it may looked bundled up and the spelling might be wrong. So sorry for that. And i'm gonna need maybe a few OCs for the Death Eaters. Don't worry,they're not evil but they're anti heroes. They can be demigods,too.I'll explain later next chapter. And on with the story!

Disclaimer:I don't own PJ or HP.

Harry

After a lot of convincing the girl that we are not enemies of some sort,she stopped trying to kill us. When we passed through the huge pine tree,she said, "You guys are half bloods,alright." "What? I'm not a half blood! I'm a pure blood and Hermione is a Muggleborn." Ron retorted. The girl frowned. "What are you talking about? Never mind. Follow me. Annabeth will tell you all you need to know.",she ordered. Apparently,we're stuck in what was it.. Camp. Camp Half Blood. I'm not sure why would they call it that. "Is it a camp for half-blood wizards and witches?",I asked. "What? Wizards? Haha,very funny,Prissy number 2.",the girl,Clarisse grunted. She was huge and tall and quite muscular for a girl. "Okaaay". Why would she call me Prissy? My thoughts were on someone else. If I am Prissy number 2,who is Prissy number 1?

Before I knew it,we reached a house. It was a farmhouse and it looks beautiful in the sunlight with its sky blue colour with white trim. It was at least 4 storeys high. Clarisse knocked on the door and a few seconds later,out came a centaur. Clarisse looked at us,like she was expecting something. When we did nothing,she frowned. "Why are you guys not surprised?" "Do we need too?",Ron asked. "You mean this is not your first time you saw a centaur?",Clarisse said,looking confused. "No. We have a lot of centaurs in the Forbidden Forest.",Hermione explained. "Forbidden Forest?",the centaur said,almost yelling. "Yeah.",we said simultaneously. "Children,are you from England and precisely,Hogwarts?",the centaur asked sternly. "Um.. Yes. How would you know?",Hermione said. Judging from her voice,she's a bit scared of the voice level the centaur has been using. "Oh gods.. Clarisse,please call Annabeth here. And tell her to hurry." Clarisse ran away to the beach at the end of the island. The centaur turned to us and told us to stay here.

After a while,a blonde girl with princess curls came running with a boy. "She must be Annabeth.",Hermione said. "Chiron,why are you calling me all of a sudden?",Annabeth asked. So,the centaur is Chiron. Hmm.. Sounds familiar. "Chiron? Like the original Chiron-",Hermione was interrupted by Annabeth. "Who trained Hercules,Jason and all the other heroes,yes. Now,Chiron-" "Annabeth,they're from Hogwarts.",the centaur said and Annabeth's face changed to a look of sheer terror. "Hogwarts? What the Hades was that?", the boy asked. "I'll- I'll explain later. Right now,we have to give them a tour around the camp." "Okay,Wise Girl. Whatever you say." "Okay! Now,what's your- Holy gods! Percy! Look!",Annabeth gasped and pointed at me. The boy,Percy looked at me and gasped. "You looked exactly like me with glasses and a lightning scar!" I looked at him and I realized that we do looked the same. The same green eyes. The same black hair. So, he is Prissy number 1. Then Chiron took a look and smiled. "You look just like Ha-" Then he looked shocked "Wait. That scar. Are you.. the Harry Potter?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, people. Sorry for lateness. I have this writer's block *sobs*. Fortunately,my amazing friend helps me through it. And I've found how to do Italics and Bold *Yay* And ignore the stars and I've been busy with my homeworks and stuff. Also, I'm grounded. Right. Now on with the story! And the ending for this chapter sucks. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ and HP**

*Harry*

"Uhh.. Yes. Yes, I am." "But- but how?",Chiron said in disbelief. "You're supposed to be.. Wait. Child, what year is it?" I replied,"1993,right?" "Ah,that explains everything." He looked to Annabeth and some sort of understanding passed between them. "Alright people,let's go!", Annabeth yelled,making me jump.

"Uh.. Annabeth? Would you tell us what's going on?",Hermione asked. Annabeth took a deep breath and said, "You guys are magical,right? That means you have Hecate's blessing in your blood." "Wait. Heca-what?",Ron said. Hermione sighed.  
"Hecate is the Greek goddess of magic. You're telling me that the Olympians are real? Okay."  
"You're not surprised?",Percy asked. "Naw.. Living with magic makes it easier to accept it.",Hermione said.  
"I agree.",said Ron. Wow. I didn't expect that.

"You guys could've been demigods,like us." "Wait. Like half-human,half-god?", I said. "Exactly." "Okay."

Annabeth showed us the arena. A few kids were fighting with a... Is that a sword. I guess being a demigod has its privileges. "That is the arena where you will fight with swords, shields,javelins. Pretty much all kinds of weapons.",Percy told us. "Uh.. Is it a fight to the death? Because those are pretty intense fighting over there.",Ron asked. Annabeth and Percy laughed while Hermione facepalmed.  
"If it's a fight to the death,Percy would've died a long time ago.",Annabeth said. "Hey! I beat you that time.",Percy cried.  
"Yeah. 1 out of a hundred."  
"You were counting?"  
"Yeah."

After the arena,we went to the archery range, the stables and finally to the cabins. First thing that came to my mind that all of them looked nothing alike. "Each cabin is for each Olympian",Hermione said in awe. "You're smart. You could be my sibling.",Annabeth grinned.  
"Who is your godly parent?". Hermione seemed excited. Maybe she liked being siblings with Annabeth. "Athena. Goddess of wisdom and war strategy." She frowned. "But she is-" "A virgin goddess,yes. You see,each children of Athena is a brain child. We emerged out of our mother's head. Just like Athena sprang out of Zeus' head." I tried to imagine Annabeth popping out of a woman's head. Creepy. I noticed that Percy was quiet. I looked over and saw a boy chasing a butterfly.  
"Annabeth. Look." I pointed to Percy.  
She sighed. "ADHD. It comes in most demigods as battle reflexes. Come on,people. Leave him."

A few cabin introductions later,Percy came running.  
"Sorry Annabeth. I got distracted." And he grinned while Annabeth muttered something inaudible. The cabins looked... bizarre. There were no similarities at all. A pair of them were silver and gold. One has smokestacks while one has a grassy roof. Only one looked like a normal cabin. But still.. They were impressive. I saw a cabin that's long and low and solid. It makes me feel like.. home. "That's my cabin. Cabin 3. Poseidon. The greatest, coolest and most awesome ruler of the seas.",Percy said while grinning. "Full of yourself much, Seaweed Brain?"  
"Shut it, Wise Girl."

We were staying at Hermes cabin because we weren't claimed yet and Hecate doesn't have a cabin because she's a minor goddess. "That was unfair!", Hermione had said.  
"We can't do anything about it",Percy said calmly. We had met the counsellors, Travis and Connor Stoll. By the looks of them,you can easily tell that they were troublemakers.

We had done nothing much this day. We met all the other counsellors. I can remember all of them, which surprises me. Let's see... Clarisse from Ares cabin, Miranda from Demeter, Lee from Apollo, Castor and Pollux from Dionysus, Percy from Poseidon, Annabeth from Athena, Silena from Aphrodite,Thalia from Zeus, Charles from Hephaestus, and the Stoll brothers from Hermes. We ate dinner and we gone to sleep. 


End file.
